


The Teacher

by imjustconfused



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Teacher!Doctor, TenRose - Freeform, Tentoosday (Doctor Who), married, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustconfused/pseuds/imjustconfused
Summary: three eightgraders bet about a seemingly stupid thing-sexual orientation of their physics and history teacher. However, they have no idea that he is secretly a half-alien...
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is a little story I´ve had in my head for a while, so I´m happy to finally post it. I know they would both work in Torchwood, but I like the idea of Teacher!Tentoo, so here it is! hope you´ll enjoy!

´´He´s gay. Don´t you see it? He´s as gay as it is possible to be gay.´´

´´Are we talking about the same person? John Tyler? He´s not. I have no idea why you think he is.´´

Max and Steve, eightgraders and best mates, were pretty keen on arguing about unimportant things. Of course, they did think they were important. Like the sexual orientation of their physics and history teacher. So when Sandy, their friend and the only girl they didn´t find akward speaking to, arrived, they were already in a heated argument. 

´´What´s happening here, you two? Why are you always arguing?´´

´´She´ll tell us. Is Tyler gay or not?´´ asked Max when he saw the chance to gain another person to share his opinion.

Sandy didn´t seem to understand. ´´Which Tyler? Tyler from Twenty one pilots, or Tyler from grade seven..?´´

´´No, John Tyler. Teacher. ´´

Sandy looked surprised. ´´Is this what you are arguing about? Homosexuality of our teacher?´´ When both of the boys energeticly nodded, she raised her eyebrow and said: ´´I know the answer, you know. I live next door to him and his…spouse. But why don´t you bet?´´

Steve seemed to find this idea great and asked ´´What would be the bet about?´´

Sandy shrugged. ´´Tomorow is the non-uniform day. How about the one who loses comes to school in bikini?´´

´´I don´t have bikini!´´ shouted Max, causing their classmates to turn around.

´´I could lend you´´answered Sandy with an inocent smile. She wanted to say something more, but then she noticed a sharp look of her teacher. The teacher they had been discussing. 

´´Sandy, Steve, Max. Aren´t I disturbing you?´´ asked the young man dressed in a fashionable blue suit. 

´´No, no, sir´´ quickly replied Steve and whispered to his neighbors ´´We´ll ask him after the class´´

´´Don´t forget to study for the test, right? I don´t want you to get bad grades.´´

Tyler started packing his things when the three friends approached him. ´´Is there anything you don´t understand? Need some help?´´ he asked.

´´No´´ answered Sandy ´´you are the object of a bet, however strange that sounds´´

´´I´m sorry?´´ asked her teacher, visibly concerned and a bit scared. ´´What was it about?´´

´´Are you gay?´´ asked Max a bit to loud. ´´Please, say that you are. I don´t wanna lose. ´´

´´Gay? Why did you bet about me being gay? Also, Sandy knows that I have a wife because she lives next to me. Why didn´t you tell them, Sandy?´´

´´I just wanted to see Max in a bikini. Also, wouldn´t believe they would actually ask you.´´

´´So you´re straight? So I won?´´ asked Steve, nearly jumping with joy. 

´´Can I just ask, why did you bet about me being gay? Don´t you have anything better to do?´´ asked Tyler, still not understanding. 

´´Because they´re stupid, that´s it.´´answered Sandy for them.´´anyway, we should get going, we have english in like five minutes.´´

Sandy and Max decided they would go to Sandy´s house for the bikini after the school, and Steve said he would join them, since he had nothing else to do. When they were walking through a park in the part of neighborhood where Sandy lived, they came across a couple because of which they had been there: John Tyler and his, wife, Rose. Even though it was a heavily pregnant blonde woman and her husband, grown up and mature man, the three friends couldn´t help the impression of a puppy hopping around its owner.

´´Rose, do I look gay? I mean I don´t think I look gay, because why would I? But three of my students bet that I would be gay, which I´m not, but why do they do that? Do students normally do stuff like this, betting about homosexuality of their teachers? I mean, they´re in grade eight, did you do things like this when you were in grade eight?´´

Rose turned to her husband and said ´´Doc, you couldn´t just stop talking, right? There are three kids watching you like you were a complete madman. Can´t say you aren´t, tho´´

John Tyler suddenly stopped and looked around. When he saw his students he gasped. ´´What are you three doing here?!´´

He didn´t get the answer, because he was interrupted by Max, who jumped next to Rose and asked: ´´So you´re the reason why I´m going to school in bikini tomorow? I mean, with a wife like you, I wouldn´t be gay either.´´

After Doctor´s students were gone, he turned to his wife and winked. ´´I bet you deal with all sorts of things at Torchwood, but have any aliens bet if you are gay?´´

Rose thought about it for a while and then answered ´´Well, it might sound surprising, yes. It´s a kind of crazy story, though, I think I should tell you at home, not here, where everyone can hear us. You know, everything that involves the Tallian race is kind of crazy…´´


End file.
